You Are Mine
by Death's Little Angel
Summary: **Chapter 7 IS UP!** Sess/Kag fic. Kagome knows about how Inuyasha always thinks about Kikyou and it's killing her. She accidently sees them together and runsaway and bangs into Sess. He tries to make her worries go away but how far will he go?
1. A Close Enemy Appears

**You Are Mine**

****

**Chapter I: A Close Enemy Appears**

_Kikyou__…_

_The miko that I was reincarnated from, the former protecter of the Shikon no Tama,  the one who holds Inuyasha's heart...his true love. How it hurts me to say this. Surely, he has no place in his heart for me....yet I still have feelings for him. Even after numerous times that I've tried to runaway from him, he always comes back to get me. Does he really have a place for me besides finding the Shikon shards? Nah, I must be hallucinating._

Kagome opened her eyes to see the bright sunshine blinding her from the shifting leaves of the trees above. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all still sleeping peacefully. Kagome realizes that Inuyasha was not amongst them and sits up rubbing her weary eyes. She looks around and sees that he is by the river cooking up some fish over a fire. Noticing her stomach growling, Kagome stands up and walks toward him. 

"Good morning Inuyasha. Thanks for making breakfast." Kagome says lifelessly and picking up a fish on a stick. "Keh! You don't even sound appreciative about it! Not like I care." said Inuyasha angrily. "I'm surprised that you even know the meaning of 'appreciative'!!!" Kagome argued back while biting her fish. "And I know you don't care!!"

"Hey…" Miroku says now awake from his slumber. "I was having the nicest dream when...OW!!" he said getting cut off by a familiar oversized boomerang on his head. "Don't even finish that sentence you lecherous monk!!!" yelled Sango with a yawning Kirara by her side. "Why am I always the one wakes up with all this arguing!!!" cried Shippou.

Awhile later after everyone had breakfast and their share of bickering, the group set out to find the Shikon shards and their arch enemy Naraku. 

"Hey, you guys can we stop for sec.? I have to go to that lake over there." Kagome pointed. "But we've only been walking for half an hour! You must be the laziest bitch in both worlds!" Inuyasha yelled. "OSUWARI!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome now looking at a flat Inuyasha. "Besides it's not because I'm tired, it's a girl thing!" said Kagome and then ran to the lake.

She stopped in front of the lake and got on her knees looking at the crystal blue water. Before she could dip her hands in it she saw her reflection. Suddenly it changed to an image of Kikyou staring at her with cold gray eyes. _"Inuyasha is mine." _The reflection echoed. Kagome became angered with sadness at slapped the water to rid of Kikyou's image. "I HATE YOU!!!!" she yelled angrily with tears blurring her eyes. "I…hate…you."

_From a distance…___

"Is this the girl who is known to be Inuyasha's wench?" said an unknown tall figure.

"Yes, master." said a small sized figure.  "She is the one your hanyou brother often worries about without hesitation."

"Worries about, huh? I will have fun with this."

======================****

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter but this is just the beginning. The next chapters will be much longer. **


	2. Decisions

**You Are Mine**

****

**Chapter II: Decisions**

"What's taking her so long!?" said a very irritated hanyou. "You must be patient Inuyasha-sama." said Miroku. "And then what? While we're waiting for her Naraku is planning on getting the rest of shards!!! So I'm gonna get her back here!!!" Inuyasha then stomps off to retrieve her with fists clenched and teeth showing. He is angry after all. 

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome is splashing water on her face to wash away the tears that stained her cheeks. Remembering Kiyou is not what she planned on doing at the lake anyway. 

"Inuyasha, I just wish you would forget about her. She is made up of mud and bones now since that witch tried to take my soul…or is it Kikyou's. Sigh, Kagome you really need to get a life." After talking to herself for a brief moment she stood up and started on her way back then realized a pair of golden eyes staring dead at her and something light and fluffy brushing against her arm. _"Wait a minute, Inuyasha isn't this tall and he definitely doesn't have something big and fluffy over his shoulder. Which means..!!" _

"Se-Sess-SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kagome screamed almost falling over.

"Be silent girl."

"W-What do you want from me?"

"I believe you want this Kikyou to be permanently diminished." 

"Huh? How did you know that!?"

"That matters not. I also have intensions of getting rid of her."

"What did she do to you?"

"That is none of your concern. If you want her dead, then come here when the moon is at its highest."

"Why should I trust you?"

The taiyoukai just smirked and disappeared leaving Kagome completely dumbfounded. Soon after, Inuyasha arrives at her location with a frantic look of concern. "Kagome! Are you ok? I thought I smelled Sesshoumaru around."

"Yes, I'm ok. But I didn't see your brother around." Kagome lied. _"Why am I defending him..?" _she thought. 

"Oh well, must be my imagination. Come on let's go!" Inuyasha said while bending down offering to carry her. Kagome accepted and climbed on his back. From behind a tree, Sesshoumaru gives an evil laugh.

_That night..._

"Brr…it's kind of chilly tonight." said a shivering Kagome. "I'll get some more wood for the fire then." said Shippou. "Kirara, would you keep Kagome warm for the night." said Sango pushing the little Kirara which suddenly grew to a big wild cat. "Arigato, Sango-chan." Kirara lied down behind Kagome and wrapped her tail around her. A minute later Shippou comes back with the firewood and puts it on the fire. Sango slept in Kagome's sleeping bag and Kagome with Kirara, Miroku and Inuyasha were sleeping sitting down with staff and sword in hand. Shippou was cuddled next to Kirara.

"It's late and I can't sleep a wink." whispered Kagome when gazing at the moon. _"If you want her dead, come here when the moon is at its highest." _ The memory of Sesshoumaru came into mind. Kagome looked at everyone's sleeping faces and watched Inuyasha's chest moving up and down and his face, peaceful and unharmed. _"Inuyasha is mine." _echoed Kikyou's voice in her head. "I won't let you have him." Saying this Kagome quietly got up and rode on her bike back to the lake. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

When Kagome got to the lake, she got off her bike and set it aside. "Hmm…Looks like he isn't here yet." She said looking around and seeing the beautiful reflection of the moon in the water that caught her eye. "Oh, that's such a pretty sight, if only Inuyasha was as romantic like Sesshoumaru. His brother has more taste than he does." Said Kagome giggling a bit.

"Obviously, my little brother would only do this with Kikyou." Said a familiar voice from behind her. 

"Ah! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"So, have you decided on what you should do?"

"I have a name you know, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me! And no, I haven't really decided."

"Then why have you come? Wasting my time, are you?"

"No! no…I just needed to get away for a while. It's like, every time I just look at Inuyasha then Kikyou just pops in my head you know." Kagome says sadly and turns away to the direction of the lake. "Sometimes I can't take it. Every time we meet Kikyou, Inuyasha is all over. Completely ignoring me." Silver tears start to come down her cheeks and she hugs herself. Hearing this, Sesshoumaru walks in front of Kagome and lifts her chin up and wipes away a tear. "Come with me, if you don't want to suffer from my hanyou brother." Kagome looks at him in shock and unable to talk. She never saw this side of Sesshoumaru before, after all, he is a cold blooded killer. Sesshoumaru steps back. "If you cannot decide now, meet here in 3 days. I will be awaiting your answer." With that said Sesshoumaru disappeared similarly to when they first met.

"Sesshoumaru…"

======================

**A/N: **Ha! I left you all at a cliffhanger! I won't leave you guys hanging like this but the next chapter may take a few days -_-


	3. Thoughts

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews because now I have a bunch of ideas to put on up coming chapters. The story will get very interesting later so keep watching for updates!

----------------------------------------------

**You Are Mine**

** **

**Chapter III: Thoughts**

_Humans.__ Such fragile creatures they are. Love, hate, happiness—all these emotions mean heartache. Such weaklings they are. Yet, my father disgraced his royal family and fell in love with a simple human and resulting in the birth of my idiot half brother Inuyasha.  I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands is his pure breed son…his flesh and blood. Will I follow his footsteps? With the exception of Rin I will not care for any other human. That is just impossible.****_

It was an early morn on a vast flowery plain. Sesshoumaru is over looking the mountains from atop a hill and watching the sun rise. It looks like another day on his territory. Winds are calm, birds chirping, Jaken and Rin arguing. The ususal. Rin pushes the ugly toad down and runs to pick up as much flowers as she possibly can, stepping on Jaken in the process. Sesshoumaru watches as Rin picks up flowers with bright different colors. She comes running to him with an armful of flowers and looks at him smiling ear to ear. He ruffles her hair and smiles back at her. This innocent girl whom he saved from the paws of wolfs. Up to this day he is still questioning, was it he or the Tenseiga that chose to save her?

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wants to play!" she says playfully. She starts to pull his hand in the direction of the flower field while pointing at it. For once he, the almighty Sesshoumaru follows her to the flower field and starts to play tag with her. Ever since he saved her, she started to change him in every way. No other human can do that besides Rin, or is there?

_                                                                  ***_

It's the crack of dawn and another day of adventure for the group; except for Kagome who was up all night because of a certain 'incident' and is now pacing around thinking what she should do. Everyone else on the other hand are eating their breakfast and watching Kagome walking back and forth. Inuyasha is looking at her with viper eyes and twitching ears, meaning an annoyed doggie. "Oy, Kagome! What the hell are ya thinking about!" he barked. "Listen, I have to go back home for a couple of days, I have an important exam to take." She lied. "Oh, no you don't. We have an important mission to do and you know it!" Kagome gives him the 'look'. 

"Inuyasha…"

"Eep."

"Osuwari."

"Aarrg!"

Saying her quick goodbyes, she got on her bike and quickly peddled off in the direction of the well. _"Sorry everyone, I just need this time to think." _she thought. Kagome knew this was a serious decision to make and she might as well make it a precise one.

The sun is setting and Kagome decided to go to a nearby village and stay there for the night. She felt a little hungry so she searched in her backpack and pulled out a box of chocolate Pocky. Eating it all in a matter of minutes, she thought it would be a good idea to take a short walk to get her mind off the questions troubling her.

                                                                 ***

"Ah! Taking a walk gets me even more into that subject! Why me!?" Kagome said thinking aloud. "Sesshoumaru is messing with my head. I have too many other things to worry about like Mom, Souta, Grandpa, school, tests, absences—it drives me crazy! Sigh…" she an agitated Kagome. Feeling tired, she decided to head back to the village until something caught her eye up above her. _"Are those Shinidamachuu(Soul Stealers)?" Kagome started to follow them and they lead her to a far off isolated area. She walked through bushes and trees and then heard voices. They sounded like a man and a woman talking. They sounded familiar...**very **familiar. The closer she got, the more the chills she felt. Finally reaching her destination, she peeked behind a tree and saw it, her worst nightmare coming true before her eyes…Inuyasha and Kikyou are together. _

"Kikyou, I have been waiting for you." said Inuyasha while stroking her long dark hair. "I have also been waiting for you, my love." said Kikyou while she gave Inuyasha a light kiss. He smiles at her. "I love you, Kikyou." He kisses her lightly and deepens it but she pulls away. "We can't, Kagome may be looking for you." She says in her usual serious tone of voice. "Don't worry about it. She went to her world for a few days. Now she won't bother us for a while." Kikyou looks at him for a moment. "Thank goodness. Now since that little wench is gone, I can be with you longer." Inuyasha nods in agreement and kisses her. She deepens the kiss and presses herself closer to him. He slowly starts to take off her kimono while his lips go to her neck and marks her. 

Kagome is shocked and frozen of what she heard and saw. She immediately stopped watching them and felt tears already coming down her face. Quickly, she ran away from the scene not knowing where she would stop. Just to get as far away from them as possible is enough. Seeing them together hurts her so much, so much a person won't know how painful it is. It's like getting shot with a dozen bullets but worse. All the dreams and feelings for him just shattered in an instant. So cruelly done, there is no words to describe it. 

She kept running until she felt herself bang into something hard but warm. This something was a full youkai known to have a cold heart. Kagome notices who it is and just cries on his chest like he is the only one who can comfort her. Sesshoumaru wraps her in a comforting embrace and lets her cry. He will make sure what ever made her like this will be punished. **Severely punished.******

**==========================**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was sad and depressing. It reminds me of a lot of things. Next chapter will better, although it took me long enough to write this. School gets in the way these days ~_~


	4. A Day With Fluffy

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the long long delay on this chapter. See I had a case of writers block and schoolwork all together and it was very frustrating. Some of you know how it is. Now on with the chapter!

--------------------------

****

****

**You Are Mine**

** **

**Chapter IV: A Day With Fluffy**

"Kagome-nechan! Kagome-nechan!" the little girl called. "Yes, what is it Rin?" The child came running up to her and jumped in her arms with a cute smile to show her. Kagome hugged her tightly as if she was like her very own, almost like a former kitsune child she used to take care of back in the days when she first met Inuyasha. Every since she saw _them together, she regretted ever meeting him in the first place and just want to leave and go home. But when Sesshoumaru came along, something inside her told her to stay. _

"Rin! Go take a bath! You smell like a rotting youkai!" yelled a small green toad. "Hai, hai Jaken-sama. Ne-chan, can you take bath with me? Pleassssssse?" she looked up at Kagome with big puppy eyes when a white boa like thing wrapped around her waist and lifted her up away from the reincarnated miko's arms. "Rin. You do not need her to bathe yourself." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Demo..." she pleaded. "Ie. Now go." With that, he gently put her down. She gave a small frown and walked over to the lake head down and all. "Aww, Sesshoumaru, why do you have to be so mean?" Kagome pouted. He just rolled his eyes and walked away from her. She gave a small grunt and crossed her arms. _"He is so rude sometimes."_

Not to far away, Sesshoumaru sits under the shade of a tree looking at the rolling hills of the western lands.  He had questions in his mind that were troubling him lately such as _"Why did I let that frail human girl come with me?" and _"Who had made her into such a depressed state?"  _It has been a couple of days and it's been hell being with her. It's as if Rin wasn't enough trouble already. _

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled in the taiyoukai's ear making him jump a bit. "Must you be so loud woman!" he spat. She ignored that statement and placed her yellow backpack in front of him. "I thought you might want something to eat before we head off." She said politely showing him all the food in her bag. "What are these things?" he questioned taking out a light weighted box. "Ah! That's a good choice. It's a bento box; it has different types of food inside." She explained opening the Japanese lunch box. He looked at the strange food, especially the red octopus thing that's staring at dead at him. Kagome looked at him puzzlingly and at the food. "Um…you know, that's just a sausage. Why don't you try it?" she said taking out a pair of chopsticks and picking up the cute looking sausage. "Here, have one." She offered while slowing inching the "octopus" toward his mouth. "I don't like human food." He said straight out. "God you're boring." She replied and ate it herself. 

A sound of slapping wet feet on the ground suddenly caused the miko to turn around. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-nechan!" the wet little girl called out. "Rin! You're still soaking wet! Come here let me dry you off." Kagome went in here backpack and took out a blue colored towel. These things come in handy. The young human child sat on her lap and started to dry her off. After fully drying her off, she took out a comb and ran it down her knotted hair. "Itai!" Rin cried. "Shh, this won't take long." Almost ten minutes later, Kagome managed to smooth out her hair and tied up her causal side pigtail. "Arigato gozaimasu!" Rin exclaimed and hugged her tightly. The miko noticed something was not right and looked down at her now empty bento box. "Hey! Where's my food!"

                                                                        ***

Night has fallen and the moon was big and bright. The light from the silver orb was glistening over the white strands of the taiyoukai. The winds were calmly stroking against his skin. It's a perfect night for practicing new skills with his Tenseiga and clearing his head of everything. Unfortunately, it was not so tonight. 

Sesshoumaru quickly looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of raven blue hair. "Come out." He stated. Kagome slowly came out behind a tree a walked toward him. "Umm, I just wanted to talk to you." She said shyly. He looked at her and nodded. "I came to talk to you…about the other night." He got interested in this conversation now. It would probably answer his questions from before. "I…I saw Inuyasha and…Kikyou together." The youkai prince was a little shocked about it but at the same suspected it. She shut her eyes trying to hold the tears in them but they escaped. Shining silver drops are freely running down her face. "I couldn't take it seeing them together so I ran away as far as I can." The miko said with a whimpering voice. "I-I never want to see him again! NEVER!" Her legs got weak and collapsed to the ground. She put her arms around herself and tried to stop crying. 

Sesshoumaru saw this as the weakest form of being human. It made him angry seeing her like this. He swiftly bended down grabbed her wrists and pinned her down leaving her in a stunned state. He looked directly in her teary blue-gray eyes and growled. "You weak human! Why do you let that bastard cause you such anguish if you know he does NOT love you! You are ONLY A REFLECTION!!" he barked. Kagome realized what he said was the truth. Inuyasha just used her as a decoy of his past love. That he never had loved Kagome for who she was. 


	5. Old Nemesis

**A/N: **Hey it's me again and sorry about the last chapter. I thought it was a little boring. I guess I was rushing myself a little too quickly.  Well here, I made it up with this chapter.

------------------------------------------

**You Are Mine **

**Chapter V: Old Nemesis **

Back in Kaede's village, Inuyasha and the group are talking over a fire in Kaede's hut.  It's been over a week and Kagome has not come back.  Sometime ago, Inuyasha went to her world and found out she was not there.  The only thing the group thought was that she may be still in their world.  

"Inuyasha, ease yourself. We can't bring her back if you're over reacting." said the old woman drinking a cup of tea.  

"How can I? We don't have a clue where she is! For all I know, she's probably laying in a ditch somewhere!" The irritated hanyou recalled.  "I can't just stay here and do nothing!" 

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede can't help put feel sorry for the worried half-demon.  They had always relied on Kagome to come back to them.  But this time it was not so.  Did someone try to use her because she could see shikon shards? Or maybe got lost looking for them? All they can do is wait and see.

                                                                        ***

Far off somewhere, Sesshoumaru thinks about what he said to Kagome.  What he told her was the truth.  It can't be helped.  Inuyasha always mistaken her for Kikyou and it was his fault that she ran away.  Anyone who was in that situation would surely do the same thing.

_This Kikyou.__  I have met her before.  I strictly told her that Inuyasha was mine to kill.  The Tessaiga shall also be in my possession.  I, Sesshoumaru, cannot touch it.  But I planned to use the girl to take it from him.  At this rate, if Inuyasha is mentioned once, Kagome would only weep and moan.  Using her to get the Tessaiga now is completely out of the question._

The youkai lord walked back to where Kagome and the others were.  They still look weary from all the walking so he sighed and decided to give them more time to rest.  Kagome, who was sitting on a flat rock, watched him leave and followed him.  Slowly but steadily she followed him.  He stopped in this open area in the woods and drew his Tenseiga.  The teenage girl hid behind a tree and waits what he will do next.  In a quick motion, Sesshoumaru swung the healing sword causing some nearby bushes and shrubs move.  Again he swung, this time turning himself 360 degrees and pointing it in front of him.  He then jumped in the air and swung the sword to the ground as if attacking from above.  _"Wow, he practices like this? It's like a sort of dance." The shard seeker described.  With quick thinking about why she was there, she decided to leave him be and went somewhere quiet._

She led herself to an open area with some flowers and a view of the western plains.  Smiling at the new area she found, she lays down under the shining rays of the sun and big cotton clouds.  The cool breeze softly brushes against her creamy skin.  

_I wish everyday was like this.  Back at home it was never this nice.  Speaking of home, I didn't go back in a long time…my mom, Souta, grandpa and even Buyo are probably worried sick about me! Oh no! What about my exams? My grades are going down lower and lower every time I'm absent from my 'sicknesses'! I'm gonna be in major trouble if I don't go back now.  I should go tell Sesshoumaru about this.  Wait, he might not understand.  I'll take the risk anyway._

She listened to her thoughts and quickly got to her feet but once she started to take a step forward, the sky started to turn dark.  "What's going on?" she questioned looking up at the sky.  The winds suddenly became harsh and cold.  The reincarnated miko was getting more and more afraid by the minute.  Before she can turn around, a thick green tentacle like thing wrapped around her whole body and lifted her up.  "So, we meet again." said a deep voice behind her.  Kagome struggled but looked over her shoulder and saw someone wearing a familiar white baboon fur.  "It…it can't be." Soon the tentacles around her tightened and she yelped.  "Wh-wh-what do you want from me?" The teenage girl asked helplessly.  

                                                                        ***

Sesshoumaru noticed an unknown force nearby.  He looked up at the now dark sky and how unusual it was.  He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed for a scent.  His eyes widened when he recognized the scent of his arch nemesis nearby…with Kagome too! The taiyoukai then ran as fast as he could to where she is.

                                                                        *** 

"You will be of good use to me girl." Naraku replied.  "No one can help you now." He laughed.

"I'll never listen to after all you. Not after everything you have done to my friends!"

"Friends, huh.  If you have friends, why are they not here? Have you abandoned them?"

"No! I didn't abandon them! I just…"

"Just what? That hanyou and his lover got in your way and you ended up leaving everyone behind.  That's it isn't it?"

"No…that's not how it was supposed to be…"

Naraku felt a presence but when he turned around, Sesshoumaru had just used his claws to cut him but was only able to shred the fur.  Sesshoumaru revealed Naraku's human form.  He noticed the unusual deformity on his left arm and saw what he was holding on the end of it.  "Naraku, if you wish to live then let the girl go." He demanded drawing his Tenseiga.  "Hmph. Fiesty as ever aren't you." Naraku taunted.  "If you want the girl back, you're just going to have to find me." He ordered.  Naraku flew up in the air and disappeared into the dark sky.  Taking Kagome with him. 


	6. Redemption

**A/N: **So so sorry for the long wait again.  The fic is almost finished so please stick around!

-------------------------------------------

**You Are Mine**

**Chapter VI:  Redemption**

_Now that I have this miko girl, I will use her to gather the rest of the Shikon no kakkera.  Once I have the Shikon no tama whole again, I will be the strongest of all and be undefeated.  Not even that bastard Inuyasha can defeat me.  I will kill him the instant I see him…no I will not be the one to do the deed, but someone very close to him will.  Perhaps something different…_

Darkness feeds all around the gloomy halls of Naraku's castle.  Deep in the basement, the sound of chains and a whimper is heard.  Rusted chains hold Kagome's wrists tightly and knees scabbed from the hard, rough stone floors.  Her face has blotches of dirt and a red scratch on her left cheek.  The cheerful shine in her eyes was now dark black and dull.  Ever since she got to the castle, she has been practically beaten to a pulp because she refused to obey Naraku's orders.  He kept her in the basement with no food or water until she obeys his commands.  Naraku has always been her enemy and will never help him even if it means her own life.__

                                                            ***

Inuyasha and the others are heading out to continue their search for their lost companion.  Over all the time Inuyasha and Kagome has been together, he has never worried about her this much.  His clothes fitted more loosely than before because he had lost much of his weight from not eating or drinking.  As much as Miroku and the others tried to lift his spirits, the hanyou simply ignored them and walked away.  It has been hours now since they have last rested!

"Inuyasha…can we…stop now?" said the weary kitsune.

"I agree with Shippou.  We must stop for now to restore our energy Inuyasha-sama."  said the almost breathless monk.

"SHUT UP!  We're not stopping until we find Kagome!"  said a very angry Inuyasha.

"You mustn't forget that we are humans!  We can't go on forever like youkai!"  replied Miroku who soon had a clawed hand on his neck that lifted him off the ground.

"Inuyasha! Control your temper! Fighting is not going to get us anywhere!"  yelled Sango trying to break Inuyasha's grip.

"Keh!" was all he could say after letting go of Miroku.

Soon everyone was around a fire eating some fish from a nearby river.  Inuyasha walked away from the group to think for a while and found himself in the spot where he almost kissed Kagome.  He sat under that tree and closed his eyes remembering that time.  He chuckled a bit when Kagome became so shocked and embarrassed that she pushed him away and blushed violently.  His ears flattened against his head as all the memories started to come back to him like a slide-show in his mind.  _"Kagome, please be safe.  I'll find you no matter what it takes."_

Farther off somewhere else, Sesshoumaru is also in the search for Kagome and Naraku.  He had told Jaken and Rin to stay at his palace until he finds Kagome.  The youkai lord stopped for a moment and drew his Toukijin.  He looked in the sword's reflection and narrowed his eyes as he pictured Naraku taking **_his__ Kagome.  He was angered at himself for not killing him while he had the chance or at last tearing is arm off - he would have had Kagome with him right now.  Sesshoumaru put the Toukijin back in its sheath and continued his hunt for his nemesis._**

                                                            ***

It has been another couple of hours that Inuyasha and the others were walking.  _"If anyone hurts you Kagome I swear I'll…" His thoughts were interrupted as he caught a familiar scent in the air.  _

"What is it Inuyasha?" said Shippou looking at him with curiosity.

"Someone I know is near."  Inuyasha said lifting his nose into the air and sniffing around.  "It's…Sesshoumaru!!"

"But why is Sesshoumaru around these parts?" questioned the demon slayer.

"I don't know but he's up to something."  With that, Inuyasha fled into his elder brother's direction.

Soon enough the youkai lord was face to face with his brother.  Inuyasha drew out the Tessaiga and pointed at Sesshoumaru's face.  

"Inuyasha, I have not the time to fight with you.  I have other business to attend to." The demon lord simply pushed aside the huge sword and continued past the hanyou.  Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of him to block his way.  

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Sesshoumaru barked.  He then calmed down as he saw Inuyasha's pleading eyes.  He realized that his brother was obviously worried about the reincarnated miko.  He glanced over at Inuyasha's companions and then back at him.  

"You wish to know the whereabouts of the miko don't you?" he asked.  Inuyasha lowered his sword.

"You know where she is!?"  said the desperate yet relieved hanyou.

"Indeed I do, however," He began.  "Naraku has taken her."

"WHAT? NARAKU TOOK HER?! HOW?!"  yelled Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru remembered the time when he left her to go practice his sword skills.  _"It was your fault she ran away."  He wanted to say._

"Are you just going to stand there and complain or are we going to find her?"  he demanded.  Inuyasha looked at him confused.  _"Did he just say that WE are going to find her? Was he with Kagome or- no, he won't even let her keep someone like him company." _

"Well do you have any idea where she is?" he asked.

"If you think harder, you would know that he could be at his palace northwest from here." The taiyoukai said looking his pissed off little brother.

"Why you…I'm not even going to argue let's just go."  With that everyone went straight into that direction heading toward Naraku's castle minus the bickering of the brothers.  Will Kagome be alright when they get there or will their be a much greater disaster awaiting them? 


	7. The Fight Begins

**You Are Mine**

**Chapter ****VII****:  The Fight Begins**

In the depths of the castle, a purple haze is seen seeping out from under one of the doors.  It is the room of Naraku.  Behind it, he is looking into a large crystal orb that is giving off an eerie light.  He watches moving pictures that are forming before him.  Inuyasha and his friends are heading towards his palace.  He is also surprised that it seems like Sesshoumaru has joined this group that loathed him so much.

"Hmph, do they believe that this Naraku will simply surrender to the likes of them?" he smirked.  "They yet do not know what I have planned for them.  They will simply bathe in their own blood."  He turned and walked away from the orb then started to head back to the dark bowels of his lair where the miko lies.

                                                ***

It is almost the midst of night and everyone just finished relaxing.  They all knew that they were very close to Naraku's palace and they could not stop now while Kagome is held captive.  The most impatient in the group were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha was pacing around agitatedly and Sesshoumaru had his arms crossed tapping his foot while glaring at his half brother.  Sango was giving her hiraikotsu a last fix, Miroku was organizing his exorcism charms and Shippou was testing his toy weapons.  Soon enough, everyone was prepared and left to Naraku's castle.  The time has come to finally defeat their worst enemy.  The one who created an endless void in their lives by manipulating the ones they love.  Soon, all the anger and revenge will vanish.

***

In the damp, darkness of the basement, the young girl has her head down with her bangs slightly covering her tired eyes.  The rusted chains are tightly squeezing the miko's wrists, making her hands become a purplish color.  She slowly lifted her head up as she heard the sound of footsteps.  Realizing it was Naraku's, the girl changed her expression from miserable to anger in a heartbeat.  He knelt down in front of his prisoner and cupped her chin.  He smirked at the fact that she had the eyes to kill.  

"Your friends are coming for you as we speak.  Too bad they will die a slow and painful death."  He began to laugh when suddenly a slimy substance hit his face right below his left eye.  

"FUCK YOU!  *SLAP*" Kagome yelled then felt a strong pain on her face causing tears to form in her eyes.  Naraku grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the wall.

"Bitch, you will die before those bastards even set foot here!!!"  Naraku threatened as he lifted his hand again but stopped when he felt the presence of Inuyasha and the others.  "It seems that you will die with them."  He said as he removed her from the chains and dragged her outside.  

Once outside, he made a deformed like tree come out of the ground and tied the battered girl there.  She desperately tried to escape from the roots that held her but with no luck.  Naraku saw her pitiful struggling and laughs.  "Now you will witness the bloodshed in front of your eyes."

"NARAKU!"

The half-demon appeared in front Naraku as expected.  Just seeing him makes his blood boil to an unbearable temperature.  All the times Inuyasha has faced the _real_ him, he most likely disappears and doesn't come back unless found.  He couldn't help but let out a ferocious growl.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, is not taking it lightly as well.  Seeing Kagome captive like that wants him to go over to Naraku and destroy him limb from limb.  His unacceptable feelings for her have grown ever since he laid eyes on her.  Thinking like this makes the taiyoukai shudder but somehow makes him…happy?  

"I'm glad you can all make it." said Naraku sarcastically while flicking his dark hair over his shoulder.  He wanted to give them all the torture possible.  In the past, they have always ruined his plans, especially since the brothers almost killed him at one time.  _'Now everything will end here and now.'_ He thought.

_=_=_=_=_=_

**A/N: **I'm sorry this ended so quick but I need to work on the battle scene.  Oh yeah and sorry for the long wait.


End file.
